Debbie Pelt
Debbie Pelt is a recurring character in the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. Debbie was the pathologically jealous and vigilant on/off girlfriend of Alcide Herveaux. She serves as an antagonist in the third and fourth books. A native Werefox (said she was a Lynx in Dead to the World) of Mississippi, she was once in a relationship with Alcide. History Pre- Series Before the events of Club Dead Debbie would have done anything for Alcide until they broke up and in a rage is engaged to a were-owl but never marries him. She is also adopted by a Werewolf couple who could not conceive. Club Dead In Club Dead, (In True Blood Debbie is a Werewolf who became addicted to Vampire blood and was involved with a Were named Cooter who worked for Russell Edgington and joined Edgington's special Were pack who only served him) she was broken up with Alcide and engaged to a Charles Clausen, a were-owl. Despite this, she grew jealous of her ex Alcide's association with Sookie Stackhouse. After Alcide and Eric Northman (as well as Bubba) helped rescue Sookie's boyfriend from Russell Edgington, Debbie became maniacal and pushes Sookie into a car trunk where Bill is being concealed after Sookie rescues him from being starved and tortured by Lorena Ball (who Sookie kills), Debbie intent on killing her. Dead to the World In Dead to the World, eventually, Debbie and Alcide rebounded. (In True Blood, they joined the long tooth pack in Shreveport, Louisiana. This was because Debbie was Werewolf in True Blood, but not in the books.) Debbie became resentful once again over Alcide helping Sookie out, which made no sense since SHE had broken up with Alcide and was engaged to the were-owl. Bill Compton reveals that Debbie was one of the shifters that was torturing him. as the friendly witches, Weres and Vampires all meet to discuss strategy over the upcoming witch war. As Alcide discovered Debbie's betrayal, he abjured her, an action that triggered her to try and kill Sookie once again, during the fighting at the building where the witch war took place. After that she lie in wait at Sookie's house, and she fired a gun at Sookie, but instead hit Sookie's lover Eric Northman. Sookie automatically grabbed Jason's benelli gun and killed her, much to her distress. (In True Blood, Debbie pushes her way into Sookie's house after Alcide again comes to Sookie's rescue after a battle in the ongoing witch war, and tries to shoot Sookie, shooting half of Tara's head off instead. Sookie and Lafayette enlist the help of Pam to turn Tara to save her life. Sookie Kills Debbie more intentionally than she does in the book--telling Lafayette she had time to think about it, so it was not pure self-defense.) Dead as a Doornail In Dead as a Doornail, in exchange for his help, Sookie must tell Eric what happened during the days he cannot remember (in Dead to the World). Sookie tells him about their passionate sexual relationship, as well as how she killed Debbie. Definitely Dead In Definitely Dead, a group of Weres break into Hadley Delahoussaye Savoy's apartment to kidnap Sookie and transport her to the Pelt family. With cunning on their part, and help from Eric Northman, the were-tiger Quinn, who is kidnapped with Sookie as he is her lover at this time, and the vampire Rasul, Sookie is able to come to an understanding with the Pelt Parents, but not with their daughter Sandra, who emerges later to torment Sookie. Dead Reckoning In Dead Reckoning, Old enemies (Sandra Pelt and Tanya Wright, Debbie's cousin before she was adopted) are causing problems for Sookie. Sandra Pelt has a score to settle. She goes through many ways to kill Sookie, but in the end Sam Merlotte, Jannalyn Hopper and Sookie kill Sandra, an feed her body to the fae inside Fairy through the portal left by Sookie's Grandfather, Niall. Physical Appearance Debbie is a tall young woman with gleaming short black hair, athletic build, and a long narrow face. Sookie describes her hair as being straight and cut in asymmetrical clumps, tiny locks of different lengths, who everyone in the books thinks is a "Dumb Haircut." Personality Debbie is mean-spirited and vindictive, and her relationship with Alcide has been tumultuous. She is also pathologically jealous and vigilant. She becomes maniacal after being bested by Sookie on many occasions. She says she is works for a PR firm in Club Dead, but then it is said to be a paralegal in Dead to the World, ''but this may not be a discontinuity. She could be a paralegal in a PR firm. Relationships Alcide Herveax Sookie Stackhouse The Pelts Powers and Abilities Debbie was a werefox (Pelt says she is a Lynx in ''Dead to the World). In Fox/Lynx form she was more likely more powerful than a human, but weaker than a vampire of a moderate age. In human form however; she can be defeated in a fight- as seen between Debbie and Eric. (Debbie's strengths were enhanced during a fight with Sookie due to vampire blood in True Blood). In human form she displayed heightened senses. HBO portrayal Brit Morgan portrays Debbie in HBO's'' True Blood''. Appearances Trivia *When first introduced in the third installment of the Sookie Stackhouse novels, as the storyline progresses (due to lack of continuity), she is said to be a Were-Lynx, just before the witch war and after Alcide abjures her. Category:Characters Category:Weres Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Club Dead characters Category:Dead to the World characters